


Acosmistic

by Alyx



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Explicit Language, M/M, Sex Work, Showbiz Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx/pseuds/Alyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter turned out a little shorter than I intended to. Also I should note that English isn't my first language, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acosmistic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia/gifts), [isabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelle/gifts).



> The first chapter turned out a little shorter than I intended to. Also I should note that English isn't my first language, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

I felt every muscle in my body tense up. Never had I been in a situation like this before. Well, as a matter of fact, I had been- with girls. But Matthew James Bellamy wasn’t quite what you’d call a girl.

‘Loosen up a bit, love. Sure you're down for this?’ Matt’s fingers brushed softly against my earlobe. Sweet christ. I twitched my fingers lightly underneath the pale, freshly-washed hotel sheets. I tried to reflect on my surroundings. Usually a thing I did to calm myself, but it didn’t calm me very much this time. 

I was in bed. Almost nearly but not-quite-yet naked. With a guy. The singer. My best friend. Reality seemed to slip away further with every possible affable scenario I created in my mind. Oh god, what if-

‘Aren’t you going to say anything?’ The sudden voice brought me back to the hotel room. ‘Oh, s-sorry. Was caught up a bit. Ehrm- my thoughts, you see.’ I rattled. Fuck. I could feel Matt’s eyes poking my skin. ‘You’re nervous. I can tell from miles.’ His voice sounded deeper than usual. ‘Tell me if I’m being too straightforward, Dom. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.’ I bit my lip as I thought of a response. It took a long time. ‘It’s okay. It’s just- I’m inexperienced when it comes to guys, you know? And you aren’t.’ My voice trembled a bit, but I heard a soft voice in return. ‘Let me lead you then. Just don’t let your amygdala play games on you. It’s not worth it.’ His voice comforted me, but the dominant undertone let a slight shiver run across my spine. Was he trying to make smart with his words? Either way he left me wondering what in the world an amygdala was.

I felt two cold hands grasping my shoulders. They swiftly pushed me backwards. ‘Take some control over your mind for a change.’ The thin man chuckled and quickly moved over to my pelvis. He lowered himself and ran his fingers across my jawline. The feeling of the singer’s long, bony fingers against my skin drove me mad. I wanted him. That sounded cliché. I meant it though. He parted his lips and dived in for a kiss. I didn’t hesitate. His lips tasted sharp and icy, like when you bite a piece of chewing gum in half. Ew, that was single-handedly the worst metaphor ever created. Good job, Dominic.

My thoughts wandered again. Nothing new. Our career had taken off, our debut album had been released, we were on tour, still Matt hadn’t quit his job as a rent boy yet. So far, I knew he had no reason to- he enjoyed getting paid for what he liked doing. The thought that these lips had performed hundreds of blowjobs seemed quite surreal. I moved away from Matt’s lips and broke the silence. ‘Surely you won’t charge me for this?’ I grinned, hoping the joke would ease my own tension. ‘Of course not.’ Matt granted me a broad smile as he swept an electric blue lock behind his ear. His hair looked lovely as always. I thought of when I met him for the first time. His cerulean blue eyes looked so luminous in comparison with his dark hair back then. One of the moments I can vividly recall is when he told me his greatest fear was getting impregnated by an alien and giving birth. It isn't a thing you'd easily forget. Did I mention he dropped that in the very first 5 minutes we talked?

‘Dom?’ Fuck, how many times had he called me already? ‘Yes?’ I asked.  
Matt coughed, then eyed me up. ‘I want you to take your clothes off for me. Slowly.’  
A gentle command I wouldn’t have expected him to give me just yet. I grinned and beckoned for him to move aside.


End file.
